Кучево-дождевая облачность
by petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Cumulonimbus Calvus" за авторством Idlewild. Разумеется, Шерлок никогда бы никому не признался, что у него есть фобия. Никогда и никому. Кроме Джона. В один ненастный день вернувшийся с работы Джон обнаруживает Шерлока за диваном и выясняет, что тот до ужаса боится гроз. Но в этот раз Шерлок уже не один. С ним Джон, который может ему помочь.


Они всегда смотрели вечерние новости. Как правило, Джон к этому времени уже валялся на диване и смотрел какое-то глупое шоу, но в шесть часов он сразу переключался на BBC. Шерлок при этом обычно выплывал откуда-то прогулочным шагом и тоже присоединялся к потреблению информации. Новости были единственной передачей, которая хоть отдаленно интересовала сыщика по ТВ: там мог встретиться какой-то намек на новое интригующее преступление, а соответственно и шанс подскочить с места и затеребить Лестрейда. Время от времени Шерлок обнаруживал "дела" в совершенно обычных сюжетах, никак не связанных с активностью преступного мира, и Джон втайне наслаждался зрелищем, когда его друг с криками набрасывался на маленький телек и, размахивая руками, указывал на очевидности. Ему нравилось, что детектив в такие моменты начинал смахивать на одетую в парадный халат безумную летучую мышь, и нравилось видеть, как тот на его глазах оживает даже в самый наискучнейший день. Джон мог ругаться, что пропускает из-за Шерлока следующий новостной сюжет, но они оба знали, что это только для вида.

Но когда начиналась погода, Шерлок всегда сразу же умолкал. А если Джон пытался переключить канал — его искренне не интересовала статистическая вероятность осадков и солнца, да и ошибались эти прогнозы почти всегда — Шерлок бросался через всю комнату и выхватывал у него пульт. Джон не спорил, давно привыкнув к этому очередному выверту непостижимого человека, с которым имел несколько сомнительное удовольствие делить квартиру — и просто терпеливо досиживал до окончания прогноза погоды. Если же он иногда забывался и раньше времени поднимал тему чая, то его неизбежно награждали _очень грозным взглядом_. Шерлок умел посмотреть так, что голосовые связки Джона буквально парализовывало, и он не мог издать ни единого звука. Просто жуть.

В тот вечер Шерлок горбился над своим микроскопом пять с половиной часов подряд и не поднял глаз, даже когда вернувшийся с работы Джон стал торопливо сооружать себе сэндвич с арахисовым маслом, а потом занялся готовкой пасты с курицей им на ужин. Учитывая, что весь кухонный стол был заставлен чашками Петри, а Шерлок в ответ на попытки сдвинуть их в уголок хоть частично, пусть и молча, но очень выразительно негодовал, Джону пришлось ужинать у себя в кресле. Он мог бы поесть, сидя на диване или за столом в гостиной, но они тоже были густо завалены каким-то случайным барахлом.

— Шерлок, почему каждый раз, когда я работаю больше недели кряду, наша квартира начинает превращаться в свалку? — поинтересовался Джон. Он понимал, что Шерлок не ответит, но точно знал, что друг его слышит. — Я в этом доме не единственный взрослый, верно? И, цитируя миссис Хадсон, я не твоя домработница.

Из кухни донеслось лишь хмыканье.

— Шерлок, — Джон встал с пустой тарелкой в руке, — как насчет того, чтобы показать один признак сознательности, а? — Проходя мимо друга, Джон легонько стукнул его по затылку вилкой. — Боже, кого я обманываю? Ты никогда не повзрослеешь.

— Нет, если считать, что бить людей столовыми приборами — это универсальный признак беспредельной взрослости... — пробормотал Шерлок, не отрываясь от того, что он там разглядывал под окулярами.

— Оно разговаривает! — воскликнул Джон, сгружая в раковину тарелку вместе с вышеупомянутым дурацким столовым прибором.

В этот момент телеведущий начал рассказывать о следующем шоу, и Джон осознал, что уже шесть часов.

Он протопал обратно к своему креслу и переключил телевизор на новостной канал. Шерлок, как собачка Павлова, тут же забросил свои эксперименты, и продефилировав следом, драматичным взмахом плюхнулся посреди дивана, ухитрившись занять его почти целиком. Джон закатил глаза, но никак не прокомментировал до нелепого длинные конечности своего соседа.

Новости оказались скучными, и Джон решил сделать чай, пока на экране болтают об экономических кризисах. К тому времени, когда он с двумя чашками вернулся в гостиную, телевизор уже показывал заставку прогноза погоды. Джон поставил чашку Шерлока на шатковатую стопку журналов — друг был слишком увлечен информацией о высокослоистой облачности и силе ветра, чтобы ее брать.

Погода в итоге оказалась самой интересной из всего выпуска — пышногрудая ведущая подробно и увлеченно рассказывала, почему завтра весь Большой Лондон неизбежно накроют грозы. С детства очарованный такого рода погодой, Джон поймал себя на том, что напряженно прислушивается к прогнозу почти наравне с Шерлоком.

— Прекрасно, — ухмыльнулся он самому себе. — Наконец-то кончится эта ужасная жара! Очень вовремя, меня уже тошнит от... — Джон глянул на Шерлока и умолк. — Что такое?..

Шерлок сидел на диване, подавшись вперед — далеко не той расслабленно-распластанной позе, в какой он пребывал тридцать минут назад: Его локти были уперты в колени, а подбородок покоился на больших пальцах рук, что обычно обозначало очень сосредоточенное внимание. Взгляд друга был прикован к телеэкрану, но смотрел словно бы сквозь него.

— Да ладно тебе, в этих новостях даже ты не сможешь найти ничего захватывающего! Если, конечно, не считать критично важным новое расследование Агентства по охране окружающей среды... — Джон умолк, потому что Шерлок резко поднялся с места, едва не разлив при этом свою нетронутую чашку чая, и унесся в свою комнату. Джон про себя вздохнул, допил свой чай и унес обе чашки обратно на кухню.

Шерлок не выходил из своей комнаты весь оставшийся вечер, не считая краткого визита в ванную. Джон боялся спросить, в чем дело, опасаясь узнать про какую-нибудь отвратность — этот глубоко задумчивый взгляд, как правило, означал, что Шерлок задумал какую-то каверзу. Чаще всего связанную с глазными яблоками. Или с кислотой. Или и тем, и другим.

Джону предстояло отработать еще полдня до наступления его личного "уикенда" — в данном случае среды и четверга, так что он лег спать пораньше. Когда же утром он спустился вниз, Шерлок по-прежнему был у себя. Джон даже задумался, не вылез ли тот ночью в окно, ибо в квартире стояла подозрительная тишина. Однако после того как он расчистил себе на столе местечко для завтрака и понаслаждался необычной тишиной и покоем, сзади раздались крадущиеся, но безошибочно принадлежащие его другу шаги.

— Тебя сегодня не будет? — в качестве приветствия поинтересовался Шерлок.

— И тебе тоже доброе утро... — ответил Джон с полным ртом хлопьев. Он знал, что Шерлока невероятно раздражает, когда кто-то отвечает, не прожевав, но в данный момент его это совершенно не беспокоило.

Шерлок презрительно хмыкнул и обошел стол, чтобы сделать себе кофе.

— Ты рано поднялся, — добавил Джон. — Хорошо спал?

Шерлок пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и прислонился к кухонной тумбе с чашкой в руке.

— Так что? — спросил он.

— Что "так что"?

Шерлок поднял бровь, будто спрашивая, почему все прочие такие идиоты, и Джон попытался вспомнить, не ожидается ли от него каких-либо слов или действий. Получив лишь полчашки насыщенного кофеином напитка, мозг не желал делать ему одолжений, но Джон в конце концов вспомнил вопрос, заданный ему чуть ранее Шерлоком.

— Сегодня — вторник, а я говорил, что буду работать с понедельника по вторник, так что да, меня сегодня "не будет". А что? Есть какие-то планы?

В ответ он получил лишь возможность полюбоваться макушкой Шерлока, который упорно посвящал все свое внимание чашке с кофе. Джон хотел было тоже бросить ему "Так что?", но передумал. Если Шерлок что-то сразу тебе не рассказывает, обычно это значит, что ты вообще не захочешь этого знать; на самом деле, даже когда он рассказывает, и то часто знать этого совершенно не хочется. Кроме того, он не имел никакого желания еще до ланча удостаиваться очередных оскорбительных взглядов.

Джон закончил завтрак и отправился мыть посуду. Убирая чистую тарелку на сушилку, он удивился, что Шерлок отчего-то до сих пор не отругал его за сдвинутые в угол стола свои драгоценные культуры. Но спрашивать об этом доктор не стал, боясь запустить новый раунд нытья соседа, и только повернулся к Шерлоку, намериваясь предложить вымыть и его чашку, раз уж он занимается сейчас посудой.

Джон успел произнести лишь:

— Хочешь, я...

Но в этот момент он заметил, что вышеупомянутая чашка еще практически полная, а держащие ее руки, похоже, дрожат.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он вместо окончания предложения.

После краткой паузы Шерлок ответил:

— В полном.

Но Джон понял, что это подразумевало полностью противоположное. Он бы еще надавил на Шерлока, но уже опаздывал на работу, поэтому просто сказал:

— Ладно, хорошо.

И направился к себе одеваться.

Но едва он поставил ногу на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, как за спиной прозвучал голос Шерлока:

— В котором часу ты вернешься?

Голос детектива звучал неуверенно, а кроме того, чуть более мягко и медленнее обычного. Это заставило Джона обернуться и, невзирая на разделявшие их коридор и кухню, внимательно оглядеть друга. Тот выглядел бледным. Ну, то есть бледнее обычного. И вид у него был... заговорщицкий? Нет, скорее, нервный. Шерлок Холмс нервничал? Джон едва удержался, чтобы снова не спросить "Ты в порядке?", но только ответил на последний вопрос друга.

— Около двух, наверное. Зависит от того, насколько мы будем загружены... может, к трем, но не позже. — И через секунду добавил, поизучав расстроенное лицо соседа: — Все нормально?

Шерлок резко вышел из своих дум и с грохотом опустил чашку на тумбу.

— Разумеется, все нормально! Я не дитя какое-то, — и, развернувшись на месте, скрылся в гостиной.

Джону только и оставалось, что растерянно потрясти головой. Едва ему казалось, что он начинает понимать непостижимое, как он сразу же получал промеж глаз. Что ж, оставалось только надеяться, что за оставшиеся шесть часов Шерлок не сожжет дом и не устроит еще какое-нибудь бедствие.

Когда пятнадцатью минутами позже Джон натянул куртку и повернулся к Шерлоку, тот стоял у окна со скрипкой в руке и смотрел на улицу.

— Я пошел. В холодильнике осталось немного пасты с курицей, она в синем пластиковом контейнере. Над селезенкой. Ты должен ее съесть — пасту, не селезенку. Ты ведь вчера не ужинал, помнишь?

Шерлок издал звук, в основном служивший альтернативой закатыванию глаз.

— Ладно, тогда увидимся позже, — с ноткой раздражения произнес Джон и побрел вниз по лестнице.

Раздавшийся в этот день гром, за неимением лучшего, стал главной темой на кофе-брейке¹ — "Ничего себе, действительно, не соврали!", "Интересно, у нас будут пострадавшие?" Раскаты начались около полудня и по мере того, как смена Джона подходила к концу, они звучали все ближе и громче.

В десять минут третьего, когда Джон тащил домой купленные по дороге продукты, ему в лоб ударила первая капля, а за ней мгновенно полился поток мощнейшего ливня — в небе, казалось, в равной степени смешались дождь, град и маленькие грохочущие "наковальни". В кой-то веки Джону практически захотелось, чтобы рядом вдруг подрулила какая-нибудь машина Майкрофта, но увы. Над головой сверкнула молния, а через пару секунд ударил раскат грома, и Джон расплылся в улыбке маньяка, несмотря на то, что сам быстро превращался в лужу на ножках.

К тому времени, когда Джон переступил порог дома, на нем уже не было ни одной сухой нитки. С волос текли потоки воды, холодными струями сбегая по позвоночнику. Широко улыбаясь, Джон почти бегом преодолел лестницу, ожидая услышать сухой комментарий насчет того, что он капает водой на эксперименты. Но никакого комментария не последовало. На самом деле, Шерлок, видимо, сам мок на улице как бродячий кот, ибо Джон, пройдя через всю квартиру и плюхнув на кухонный пол сумки с покупками, так и не смог его нигде узреть. Несмотря на светлое время суток, в квартире стояла темень: частично из-за черных грозовых облаков, заслонивших солнце, а частично от того, что никто так и не зажег свет.

Снова грохнула молния — оглушительная даже в крепких стенах Бейкер-Стрит, и Джону показалось, что сквозь шум раскатов он услышал собственное имя. И доносилось оно из гостиной, что было странно, ведь Джон не видел там ни души.

Щедро капая на пол, Джон пошел на звук и вычленил его источник, забившийся в уголок между диваном и маленьким приставным столиком — подбородок уперт в колени, руки крепко обхватывают голени.

— Шерлок, что ты делаешь за диваном?

Ответа не последовало, но Джона буквально пригвоздил к полу взгляд друга. Который был еще и ни больше, ни меньше, как умоляющий. Неправильное, непривычное зрелище.

Джон скинул куртку, наплевательски бросив ее на полу, и практически упал на колени перед Шерлоком. Положил руки пониже плеч и посмотрел в глаза другу.

— Шерлок, что случилось? Что-то произошло? Почему ты мне не написал?

Шерлок дрожит, осознал Джон. Нет, даже трясется. Глаза детектива отчетливо обвела краснота, и из-за этого они казались светлее и больше. Шерлок открыл было рот, но тут же снова его захлопнул, а его глаза широко раскрылись, ибо комнату на миг ярко озарила молния. Почти одновременно с ней грянул раскат грома, и Шерлок тут же выдернул руки из-под джоновых и зажал уши. Его глаза крепко зажмурились, и он _заскулил_.

Внезапно причина и следствие стали ясны даже рудиментарным зачаткам Джоновой дедукции. Он снова накрыл ладонями плечи Шерлока и мягко провел по рукам вверх-вниз, пытаясь его успокоить.

— Уже кончилось... смотри, все стихло. Не о чем волноваться, гроза тебе не навредит. Ты же знаешь, мы в невысоком доме в центре города, и у молнии, чтобы бить, есть куча более высоких зданий. Не бойся, с тобой все будет в порядке, все будет хорошо...

Шерлок уронил руки с ушей, но его глаза оставались крепко зажмурены, и он все сильнее и сильнее мотал головой из стороны в сторону. Его дыхание быстро учащалось, стремительно приближаясь к гипервентиляции. Джон тут же сменил направление, какой-то крошечной частью сознания поражаясь, что в этот раз логика и здравый смысл совершенно не работают.

— Шерлок, послушай, ты должен постараться успокоиться, — произнес он максимально спокойным тоном, каким когда-то успокаивал испуганных товарищей на поле боя. Веки Шерлока раскрылись, но он не желал встречаться глазами с Джоном. — Давай, постарайся дышать поглубже. Просто дыши со мной, ладно?

Поймав упрямо ускользавший взгляд Шерлока, Джон начал преувеличено дышать всей грудью. И вроде бы это стало более или менее помогать, но потом раздался новый грозовой раскат — в этот раз уже одновременно с ударом молнии, и Шерлок совершенно неожиданно рванулся к Джону. Чуть не сбил его на спину, но, прервав опасное движение, обхватил обеими руками и вцепился что есть сил, как в спасательный круг. Его грудь судорожно вздымалась и опускалась под замершими руками Джона, лицо пряталось в промокшем свитере, а из груди рвалось бесконечное сдавленное стаккато² "не могу, не могу, не могу".

Джон беззвучно выругался, осознавая, что это уже полноценная паническая атака, и здесь он уже ничем не может помочь. Он поглаживал Шерлока по спине и бормотал какую-то ерунду, надеясь, что, может, хоть звук его голоса принесет какое-то утешение.

Они сидели в очень неловкой позе, практически на коленях друг перед другом, но когда Джон попытался устроиться поудобнее, то обнаружил, что тонкие руки друга сжимают его, словно тисками. Ничего не поделаешь, оставалось только дожидаться, пока гроза не уйдет.

Стоило Джону справиться с удивлением при виде подобного состояния Шерлока, как до него медленно дошло и другое: он в плену рук Шерлока Холмса. Шерлока, который никогда никого не обнимал. Известный своим безразличием к понятию личного пространства и принятой между людьми дистанции, он очень редко кому-либо прикасался, только если это не было каким-то образом необходимо для дела. Задумавшись сейчас над этим, Джон понял, что единственным человеком, к которому Шерлок когда-либо прикасался по более или менее человеческим причинам, был только он сам. Где-то в глубине души доктор испытал огромное удовольствие и благоговение от этого внезапного осознания, но большая часть его мыслей оставалась сосредоточена на текущих проблемах. Его сопереживание и скручивающее внутренности волнение переплавлялись во внешне излучаемое спокойствие. Странным образом, чем сильнее заходился в истерике Шерлок, тем собраннее становился сам Джон. Как будто срабатывал некий эмоциональный балансир.

Кроме прочего, здесь была еще одна трудная вещь: эмоции. Страх относился к чувствам, и именно о нем Джон, будучи военным, знал очень много. Он лишь однажды видел у друга признаки страха — в ту ужасную ночь в бассейне. Но даже в той опасной ситуации Шерлок был хладнокровен и не терял над собой контроля. Сейчас же здесь было совсем иное: иррациональный всепоглощающий ужас. Фобия. Полная антитеза логическим рассуждениям, которые были главной движущей силой Шерлока. Сантиментам в этом репертуаре просто не было места — или так считал Джон.

Интервалы между молнией и громом постепенно становились длиннее — равно, как и промежутки между самими молниями. Шерлока по-прежнему трясло, и дышал он нездорово быстро, но больше уже не цеплялся за Джона, как улитка в приливной зоне. Продолжая гладить друга по спине, Джон снова предпринял попытку сменить позу. На этот раз все получилось: он осторожно передвинулся вперед так, что они с Шерлоком оказались более или менее параллельно друг другу, а голова детектива легла ему на плечо.

— Вот хорошо, ты молодец, — пробормотал Джон в мокрые завитки. — Все хорошо, уже почти кончилось...

Шерлок выпростал одну руку и вытер лицо. Рвано и глубоко втянул воздух, потом еще раз и слегка отстранился; его оставшаяся рука сползла со спины Джона на поясницу.

Не прерывая словесного потока "вот молодец, дыши глубже" Джон повернулся и попытался заглянуть другу в лицо. Но все, что он смог увидеть, это растрепанные темные волосы и часть профиля, ибо Шерлок головы так и не поднял. Детектив громко шмыгнул носом и утер его дрожащим жестом пятилетнего мальчика. У Джона заныло сердце, и он на секунду вновь притянул друга к себе и крепко его обнял. На самом деле ситуация была довольно-таки неловкая; Джон понимал, что надо бы повнимательней отнестись и к самому физическому соприкосновению, и тому, чего хочет Шерлок, но он всем своим существом испытывал огромное ощущение _правильности_, словно он делал точно так, как и было нужно. Да и в любом случае, Шерлок, кажется, ни на что не жаловался.

Когда Джон выпустил его из объятий, Шерлок отстранился еще сильнее и наконец поднял голову. Его лицо было припухшим и красным, а глаза, встретившие взгляд Джона, были полны благодарности. Ни о чем не думая, Джон протянул руку к щеке Шерлока и большим пальцем ласково стер остатки слез. В первый момент глаза Шерлока расширились, и Джон уже хотел с извинениями отстраниться, как вдруг что-то переменилось и глаза друга закрылись. С его лица разом спало все напряжение, и из-под закрытых век на большой палец Джона скатилась свежая слезинка. Джон нежно ее стер, ощущая переполняющее до краев сочувствие, единение и любовь к человеку, который только что обрушил все свои защитные стены и доверил Джону самого себя.

Разразившийся вдалеке рокот грома заставил Шерлока вздрогнуть, а его рука мгновенно вцепилась Джону в свитер, но как только гром стих, Шерлок сразу же успокоился. Он уже взял свое дыхание под контроль и лишь изредка вздрагивал всем телом.

Открыв глаза, он встретил теплый взгляд Джона.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он.

— Пожалуйста.

Шерлок слабо улыбнулся, и выскользнув из рук доктора, прислонился спиной к дивану. Джон обхватил его влажное, ледяное запястье и проверил пульс. Тот еще был достаточно частый и слабый, и Джон, потянувшись, достал с подлокотника плед и, как мог, завернул в него Шерлока — друг, казалось, совсем замерз. То было последствие паники и остатков шока. И кроме того, одежда Шерлока немало "нахлебалась" воды от промокшего до нитки Джона. Тот наконец осознал, что и сам тоже мерзнет.

— Я только переоденусь в сухое, ладно? Ничего, если я оставлю тебя одного ненадолго?

Шерлок кивнул, поплотнее заворачиваясь в свой плед.

Джон захватил в спальне сухие вещи и торопливо направился в ванную, чтобы развесить там промокшие джинсы и свитер. Вернувшись в гостиную в спортивных штанах и наитеплейшем свитере, он обнаружил, что Шерлок все в той же позе сидит на полу. Джон несколько секунд смотрел на своего такого открытого, абсолютно уязвимого друга и потом присел перед ним на корточки.

— Уверен, диван покажется намного удобнее, если на нем _сидеть_. Давай, забирайся, — Джон мягко ухватил его за руки поверх пледа.

Шерлок шатко поднялся и позволил Джону мягко подтолкнуть себя к месту. Едва оказавшись на диване, он сразу подтянул колени к груди. Джон, подвернув под себя ногу, сел рядом и снова взял друга за запястье. Пульс стал медленнее и ровнее.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Может, чая? — Шерлок ничего не ответил, и Джон добавил: — Я все равно заварю. Мне очень повезет, если так вымокнув, я не подхвачу простуду... и я тебе тоже налью, да?

Шерлок кивнул — просто одним движением: голова вверх, голова вниз, не отрывая глаз от коленей.

Открыв холодильник, чтобы достать молоко, Джон выцепил взглядом никем не тронутый синий контейнер над "селезенкой-в-коробке". Ну, разумеется, нечего было и надеяться, что Шерлок мог что-то съесть. Первую половину дня он явно до тошноты переживал из-за надвигающейся грозы. Джон мысленно пробежался по последним дням и понял, что в последний раз Шерлок ел в понедельник утром, да и то тост с джемом не сильно-то можно было назвать едой. Он вздохнул своим мыслям.

— Нет, я ничего сейчас есть не буду, — раздался из соседней комнаты подрагивающий голос Шерлока.

Джон, сдаваясь, покачал головой.

— И убери это мрачное выражение, оно тебе не идет, — добавил Шерлок.

Джон уже давно не удивлялся, что Шерлок мог, не глядя, прочесть выражение его лица. И даже сейчас, после такого мучительного переживания, его детективные способности работали, как всегда, с блеском. Что, по правде, было облегчением. Джон слабо улыбнулся.

— Вот так-то лучше, — одобрил Шерлок с дивана.

К тому времени, когда Джон вернулся в гостиную, неся поднос с печеньем и чаем, Шерлок наконец соизволил сменить положение: вытянул на диване ноги и накрылся пледом. Джон поставил принесенное поверх каких-то бумаг и ... мачете, это что, мачете? — и передал Шерлоку его чашку.

— Пей медленно, ладно? А то может пойти обратно, — проинструктировал он.

— Да, доктор, — вздохнул Шерлок, но с улыбкой.

Джон посмотрел на его ноги, занимающие практически весь диван, подумал над вариантами, и подняв плед, уселся с другой стороны, отзеркалив позу. Шерлок поднял бровь, но никак не прокомментировал, а Джон, тем временем, накрыл его и свои ноги пледом и взял в руки собственную чашку.

Какое-то время они молча потягивали чай; дождь за окном постепенно стих, превратившись в мелкую морось. Потом Шерлок длинно втянул носом воздух, переглотнул и стиснул челюсти. Джон посмотрел на него понимающим взглядом.

— Как ты?

— Похоже, чай не согласуется с моим пищеварительным трактом, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Да, я так и понял. Это вполне естественный результат, когда ты сначала столько дней ничего не ешь, а потом тратишь абсурдное количество энергии на дрожь...

Предложение умерло у него на устах, поскольку при слове "абсурдное" Шерлок сердито на него глянул, и Джон немедленно устыдился.

— Прости, я не хотел сказать, что твоя реакция абсурдна. В том, чтобы иногда чего-то бояться, нет ничего такого; это совершенно нормально...

— Где я, а где _норма_! — презрительно воскликнул Шерлок.

— Я знаю, знаю. Серьезно, прости меня. Ты просто... не переживай насчет этого, ладно? Я тебя не сужу.

Шерлок уставился в свою чашку и ничего не ответил, но Джон решил, что в данном случае, это, наверное, хороший знак. Когда Шерлок злился, ему было что сказать. Кроме того, его поза снова стала довольно расслабленной. Джон задумчиво рассматривал его поверх чашки. Не считая нездоровой бледности и остаточной красноты глаз и носа, друг выглядел вполне нормально. Его руки более или менее обрели уверенность, а нога, которая всей длиной касалась ноги Джона, ощущалась уже вполне теплой. Это было хорошо. Возможно, чай в итоге все-таки помог.

Джон не стал задумываться над гораздо более вероятной возможностью, что причиной подобного восстанавливающего эффекта могло стать его собственное присутствие.

Он поставил чашку и потянулся к печенью. Взял одно и протянул тарелку Шерлоку, который наградил простое песочное печенье таким взглядом, словно оно втайне планировало на него напасть. Джон поставил тарелку им на ноги.

— Овсяное с изюмом. Его испекла миссис Хадсон. Тебя не затошнит, я обещаю. Давай, попробуй.

Шерлок безо всякого энтузиазма потянулся к тарелке и взял печенюшку. Пока он грыз уголок, Джон слопал свою в пару укусов.

— Да оно превосходно! Наша домовладелица — настоящий гений! — Джон засмеялся при виде оскорбленного лица Шерлока. — Ну, ты знаешь, о чем я. Она просто великолепна, когда дело касается духовки и тому подобного. Печенье очень вкусное, признай это!

Шерлок неохотно кивнул. Он довольно быстро сгрыз свою печенюшку и потянулся за следующей. Джон очень старался скрыть свою удовлетворенную улыбку, но Шерлок сказал ему не трудиться.

Когда опустевшие чашки с тарелкой аккуратно водрузились обратно на нетвердо стоящий поднос, Шерлок скинул с ног плед и начал слезать с дивана.

— Эй, куда это ты собрался? — возмутился Джон.

— Мне нужен мой телефон.

— Я принесу, сиди. Где он?

— На каминной полке, — вздохнул Шерлок, неохотно откидываясь обратно на диванные подушки. — Тебе не нужно со мной нянчиться.

— Ладно, я перестану, как только ты перестанешь смахивать на призрака.

— Я ни на кого подобного не смахиваю!

— Смахиваешь. И ты своего лица не видишь, так что тебе придется положиться на мои наблюдения.

Джон передал ему телефон, и Шерлок тут же с решительным выражением в него погрузился. Джон хотел было вернуться в свое предыдущее крайне удобное положение, но передумал. Незачем давить на личные границы еще сильнее. Так что он просто взял поднос и оттащил грязную посуду на помывку в раковину.

Когда он вернулся, Шерлок все еще набирал что-то на телефоне, и Джон подтащил к дивану свое кресло. Он сел, а Шерлок, тем временем, вновь подтянул ноги к груди. Телефон в его руке едва заметно подрагивал. Встревоженный Джон подался вперед.

— Что?

Шерлок, не глядя на него, едва слышно ответил:

— Может прийти еще одна.

— Уверен, тут не о чем волноваться...

— Она сейчас в Суффолке, — Шерлок дико взмахнул телефоном у него перед носом, — и ветру достаточно повернуть на сорок один градус, чтобы пригнать ее прямо сюда. Это совсем не маловероятно и да, тут есть, о чем волноваться!

Последние слова подразумевали упрек Джону, но выражение лица не соответствовало гневному голосу — оно выражало откровенный ужас. Подыскивая, чем бы успокоить друга, Джон перебрал с полдюжины всяких банальностей и остановился на "Давай не будем заранее нагнетать проблемы". Аргумент прозвучал до жалости слабо, и Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул, отвернулся лицом к стене и обхватил себя руками за голени. Но не прошло и минуты неловкого молчания, как он снова взялся за телефон. Дыхание Шерлока быстро ускорялось, и Джон ненавидел на это смотреть.

— Шерлок, не хочешь... у меня в спальне есть лоразепам³, еще с того времени... ну, ты знаешь... хочешь, я принесу?

Пальцы Шерлока на секунду прекратили лихорадочный стук по клавишам, после чего он кивнул.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — пообещал Джон.

Таблетки лежали в прикроватной тумбочке — половина блистерной упаковки уже больше шести месяцев оставалась нетронутой. Психотерапевт — если Джон когда-нибудь еще окажется у нее в кабинете — наверняка поразилась бы, что жизнь, которую он сейчас вел, возымела на него такой успокаивающий эффект. Еще одно доказательство, что ему именно такое и требуется. Обычные люди этого не понимали. Только Шерлок, казалось, знал... "Может быть опасно", да. Этот человек очень помог ему во всех смыслах, и сейчас у Джона есть шанс вернуть услугу.

Заглянув на кухню за стаканом воды, Джон сразу направился к дивану. Присел на край и протянул другу маленькие круглые таблетки. Шерлок, не глядя, сразу их проглотил. Джон легонько похлопал его по поднятому колену и хотел встать, но раздавшийся голос Шерлока заставил его замереть на месте.

— Ты никому не скажешь? — в голосе друга звучала такая неуверенность, что Джон на секунду ошалел от такой непривычной беззащитности человека, который обычно понимал, что думают и замысливают окружающие еще до того, как те сами это осознавали.

— Конечно, нет! Как тебе такое вообще могло прийти в голову? Ты всегда можешь на меня положиться, ты ведь это знаешь, да?

Шерлок снова кивнул, молча. Джону хотелось взять его за руку, погладить по волосам или сделать еще что-то подобное, но он только встал и вновь устроился на противоположном конце дивана. Мысли занимал вопрос, что могло так сильно напугать Шерлока, и неужели раньше с ним рядом не было никого, кто бы мог его успокоить. Да вообще, знал ли хоть кто-то, что делает с ним это обыденное погодное явление? И почему Шерлок не ищет способ себе помочь: психотерапию, лекарство, хоть что-нибудь. Отчего он вообще...

— Ты так громко думаешь, что тебя наверняка слышит даже миссис Тернер из соседнего дома, — прервал его размышления Шерлок.

— Прости, я просто...

— Удивляешься, откуда у меня астрафобия⁴. — Больше утверждение, чем вопрос, но в тоне Шерлока не слышалось ни упрека, ни осуждения.

— Ну, в общем, да. Но ты не обязан мне ничего рассказывать. Я имею в виду, если не хочешь. Все нормально.

Шерлок дернул плечами, мол, "и без тебя знаю, что нормально", и потом, не поднимая головы, с некоторой неуверенностью заговорил:

— Однажды меня застигла гроза. Мне тогда было одиннадцать. Я был один в поле, осматривал овцу, которая пала без очевидных причин, и не заметил, что облака изменились. Естественно, я знал, что молния бьет по самым высоким точкам, и побежал в ближайший лесок, чтобы от нее спрятаться. Не самая умная мысль, но мне казалось, что она превосходит альтернативы.

От воспоминаний его сотрясла дрожь, а перед глазами Джона ясно встала картина: маленький светлоглазый мальчик бежит во весь дух в укрытие леса.

— Громче того удара я не слышал за всю свою жизнь, — продолжал Шерлок. — Он прозвучал прямо над моей головой. А потом молния ударила в дерево, что было не более чем в десяти ярдах⁵. Оно вспыхнуло факелом, но шел такой сильный ливень, что огонь не смог разойтись вокруг. А я... — Он покачал головой. — Когда я вернулся домой, мать сразу стала меня ругать за испорченный блейзер. Хотя я все равно не собирался ей рассказывать.

На следующий день я вернулся к тому дереву. От него ничего не осталось, а вся левая сторона тропинки превратилась в древесные угли. Я никогда больше не возвращался на тот луг, а звук грома теперь меня... нервирует. — Шерлок, казалось, смутился. — И со временем лучше не стало — наоборот, только хуже. Я никому об этом никогда не рассказывал, хотя этот самоуверенный придурок-всезнайка Майкрофт наверняка как-то все равно пронюхал, — закончил он, слегка пожав плечами.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне. Знаешь, с такими вещами иногда помогает просто поговорить.

— Никогда такого не замечал.

— Но тебе ведь и не было особенно с кем разговаривать, так ведь? — тихо произнес Джон больше самому себе.

Шерлок издал горловой полупренебрежительный звук в знак неохотного согласия.

— Ну, сейчас у тебя всяко есть я, — добавил Джон, — и я никуда не уйду.

И впервые со времени идиотской фразы, что нечего заранее нагнетать проблемы, Шерлок поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Джоном. Ему не требовалось ничего говорить, и Джон обнаружил, что тоже не может произнести ни слова. Он просто протянул Шерлоку руку, и тот сделал то же самое. Они довольно долго сохраняли рукопожатие и молчали, пока глаза Шерлока не закрылись и он не уронил голову на бок на спинку дивана.

Джон осторожно выпустил руку друга, взял его телефон и обновил прогноз метеослужбы. Новая гроза распалась где-то в районе Кембриджа, а в окна 221Б уже струились теплые снопы послеполуденного солнца.

Они всегда смотрели вечерние новости. Когда начинался прогноз погоды, Джон незаметно переносил свое внимание на Шерлока и воздерживался от предложений чая до тех пор, пока с экрана телевизора не исчезала последняя погодная карта. А при любом упоминании грозы, всегда брал на следующий день выходной. Шерлок никогда ничего не говорил, но некоторые вещи не обязательно облекать в слова.

* * *

¹ Кофе-брейк (англ. Coffee break — кофейный перерыв) или перерыв на кофе — короткий перерыв (10-40 мин.) для приема пищи и неформального общения. (с) Википедия

² Стаккато (итал. staccato — отрывисто) — музыкальный штрих, предписывающий исполнять звуки отрывисто, отделяя один от другого паузами. (с) Википедия

³ Лоразепам — лекарственное средство группы бензодиазепиновых транквилизаторов.

⁴ Иррациональная боязнь грома и молний. Другое название — бронтофобия.

⁵ 10 ярдов = 9,1 метра


End file.
